


A Life Worth Living

by Gimmemore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mortality, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Poetry, Post-Star Trek:The Search for Spock, Reminiscing, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemore/pseuds/Gimmemore
Summary: Many months after Spock’s fal-tor-pan, Spock is once again safe in Jim’s arms and re-bonded as t’hy’la.  Jim lays in bed, heavy thoughts weighing on his mind, as he ruminates on his life and what makes it worth living.





	A Life Worth Living

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Old Married Spirk (OMS) Challenge.
> 
> Thanks to Plaid for making it happen every year! <3

Lying beside you, my mind begins to wander,

While the rain outside composes a rhythm,

A rapid staccato, soothing, like the beating of your heart,

While time and age lead me to ponder,

What has made my life worth living.

 

In my youth, it was planets and quasars,

The love of family and friends, my own dreams.

Me, a stack of books, learning and yearning for it all,

So, one day, I could traverse the stars.

I thought that would make a life worth living.

 

Then innocence was lost at just thirteen,

A fungus, starvation, fear and martial law,

By one man’s whim, four thousand deemed inferior, put to death.

But I survived, and others like me,

We defied, determined to make lives worth living.

 

Captain by thirty-three, I triumphed and excelled,

Diplomat and negotiator, leader and explorer,

Numerous awards and honors bestowed for my service,

Accomplishments unparalleled,

Pieces of me that built a life worth living.

 

Aliens met, lives saved, treaties made,

Exploring the cosmos, boldly going beyond,

Being known across the universe as Captain James T Kirk,

All of it pales, faded and greyed,

Against what truly makes my life worth living.

 

I cannot regret the life I chose,

For as I shift and turn, gazing upon your face,

At disheveled, graying hair, pointed ears peeking through,

High cheekbones and a patrician nose,

I know _you_ are what’s made my life worth living.

 

My bondmate, my friend, my love

Our souls are merged and joined, connected, complete

It’s depth and passion have no equal, so Vulcan poets say.

T’hy’la, all the brilliant stars above

Seem dull, against a life you’ve made worth living.

 

We’ve had our hard knocks, that much is true,

A promotion I hated and you off to Gol,

Too little time regained, before your sacrifice behind glass,

Your death confirming, that without you,

Bleak and dark, my life seemed unworthy of living.

 

Over and again, my heart would implore,

So I lied and stole, destroyed my ship and career,

All to have you whole and alive, to hear you utter my name,

To be friend, brother, lover once more.

Because it’s what makes my life worth living

 

I smile softly, as you’ve awakened,

Begun whispering words in your native tongue.

Glowing warmth swathes our bond, I hear the echo of ‘ashayam’,

As you inform me I am mistaken,

For I am what’s made your life worth living.

 

Drawing close, our fingers interlace,

Our bodies intertwine; a mirror to our souls.

We have been and forever shall be at each other’s side,

Until death demands our final embrace,

Confident we have made our lives worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor am I profiting from this in any way. I am merely playing with the characters for enjoyment's sake.


End file.
